


Cracked

by noloveleft



Series: Synonyms for Broken [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy, Love, M/M, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noloveleft/pseuds/noloveleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought it was over</p>
<p>They had tried to keep the dream alive</p>
<p>In the end they did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked

The broken dreams

The web of lies

Staying strong

Being the strong one

Giving them happiness

The fake everything

 

From smiles

To secret hand holding

Behind the closed doors

A different story lies

Two people in love

 

Only to be separated by

A society that is not yet ready

Not ready to accept the fact

The fact that any two people can love

They have to cower

Under the cover of someone

 

This person makes it so

The two can be together

They have to follow the rules

To survive and be together

 

The nights are their favorites\

They love the secrets

The secret kisses

The secret love

The secret holding

They love to be around each other

 

It takes a toll on one boy

He can’t help but cry

Cry when he sees the two together

He wants it to be him

The society is not ready

The boy just locks himself away

He cries forever

 

The other boy doesn’t want it

He wants to be home

Sharing a kiss with the one he loves

He wants to go back

When everything was simplier

When no one cared

When there was no image

When they could hold hands in public

He wants it to go back

 

The doors close

The house is filled with silence

Nothing makes sense anymore

They want to run away

That isn’t possible

They will always be with the camera’s

 

The stained ink on the skin

It’s a cry for help

It’s saying

I am not defined

I am not who you think

I will not be defined by you

The pain that they go through to get it

It’s like the pain they suffer when they are away

Away from each other

 

The nothingness

It has filled the house

It has consumed the boy

The one with the curly hair

The one with green eyes

The one with a dimple

The one with a longing

The one that cries more than necessary

He is the most broken

 

The perfect love

It’s something that is impossible

It has taken over the mind of another boy

The one with the brown quiff

The one with the blue eyes

The one with the cheeky smiles

The one with a bigger heart

The one who cares too much

He is the most wanting to leave

They spend there time trying  

Trying to hide it making up things

Just to please everyone else

To make sure they can still follow their dreams

But they still feel sad

They are not the same

The love it starting to drift

It is still there

But barely

 

Everything and everyone

Makes them drift

They try

They try to make time for each other

It becomes too much

Everything is in their faces

Blowing up one after one

It becomes unbearable

 

They stop

They stop trying

They stop trying to

They stop trying to love

They stop trying to love each

They stop trying to love each other

 

The world becomes non-existent

They sit staring at each other

No one speaking

The silence encloses them

Nothing seems right anymore

They try to get along

 

The green-eyed boy is always getting told

Stay strong

He will be there for you

He loves you

I love you

He thinks but

What if he is no longer there

What is he falls for her

He could do that

He doesn’t want to get hurt

He can’t get hurt

So he goes

He leaves to somewhere else

To meet someone new

 

The blue-eyed boy

He sits on the couch

Stunned by what happened

Nothing makes his chest ache more

The one he loved for so long

He left

Walked out the door

There was nothing that he could do

He should’ve followed him

 

The curly haired boy left

Not to leave the blue eyed boy forever

But just to leave

He needed to get away so he did

He left for a few days

When he came back from seclusion

He found it was worse

 

She was there

She was never there

This didn’t make sense

Since when had this been regular

The silence consumed the room

It made it feel heavy

It was weighing down the smile

The smile

The green eyed boy

Was trying so hard to come back

It completely fell

Broke into a million peices

 

The blue eyed boy was in shock

He never expected to see him so soon

He wanted just to be consoled

He shouldn’t have brought her here

She stood up and left

With only the two boy’s glaring at each other

Then it started ever so slightly

 

The whispering

Turned into talking

Turned into yelling

Turned into screaming

Turned into tears

Turned into explanations

Turned into tears stopping

Turned into subtle touching

Turned into kissing

Turned into making perfect love

Turned into laying down

Turned into sleeping in each other’s arms

 

This kept happening

They would repeat the process

It would happen

Then it stopped

It just stopped

It stopped when the music stopped

The fighting was almost

No longer there instead

More hand holding

More of it in public

More kisses shared

More of it in public

 

They had been let free

That is all they ever wanted

To be free

To share everything freely

For it not to come with a cost

For everything to be perfect

Nothing could ruin the happiness

They had been through it all already

They were just ready to give up

Then it changed

The were happy

They had everything

The most important thing

They each other

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think this is what happens after One Direction is all done and over with


End file.
